Secrets Within the War
by Magical Reality
Summary: 10 years after the 100 Year War has ended, the queen of the Earth Kingdom has declared war on the Fire Nation for completely unknown reasons. While Katara, Sokka, and Zuko are desperately trying to help the Water Tribes and solve the mystery behind the queen's actions, Aang and Toph try to keep the peace and gain allies. But there was something they didn't expect. Zutara, Taang
1. Chapter 1

I

**Southern Air Temple**

Katara had been tossing and turning in her bed for hours. She could not stop thinking about the war proposition that the Earth Kingdom had made on the Fire Nation. She still could not even believe that the queen would do something like this!

The people of Ba Sing Se were known for peace and prosperity. They had also been the strongest nation after the end of the hundred year war which had been over now for more than a decade. The Queen of the Earth Kingdom, Jade, had taken over after the Earth King had died and she has now strengthened the kingdom so much that it was almost hard to believe. The people now owned large amounts of food, clothing, and homes while the Fire Nation was still struggling a great deal to recover from the war. During the war they had given all that they could, but after the war, they slowly became more and more protective over their resources. Omashu was not a part of the proposition, but in due time Katara was certain that they would aid Ba Sing Se.

The Fire Nation has been crossing its fingers as Azula does everything in her power to keep her nation thriving. The Northern Water Tribe is doing everything they can to support the Fire Nation by giving them what they can spare. Toph and Aang have been traveling day and night for almost a month now trying to keep the peace. Unfortunately they were failing. Zuko, Sokka, and herself were trying to hold a base at the Southern Air Temple. Zuko and Sokka had left a little less than a week ago to make sure that supplies were getting to the Fire Nation from the Water Tribes. Katara and Momo had been in charge of the Temple and had felt extremely lonely. They tried to play little games together, but nothing seemed to release them from their loneliness.

Katara sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side, putting her cold feet into her slippers. She stood up and wandered blindly over to a desk near her bed. She pulled her blue robe off the chair and slipped it onto her body. Then she walked outside, hoping that the fresh air would clear her head. She walked for about a half an hour and then sat down next to a large pillar. She leaned her exhausted body against it and quietly sang her mothers lullaby to herself. She slowly fell asleep to her own voice.

**Next Morning...**

"Should we wake her up?" Zuko asked Sokka, looking down at Katara, wondering why in the name of Agni she was not her bed.

"Nah let her sleep. She's been working herself to the bone I'll bet," Sokka replied, chucking stuff out of the balloon basket.

Zuko gave Katara one last look and then shrugged.

"Ok. Need any help with the luggage?"

"I got it."

"It doesn't look that way."

"What makes you say that?"

"Duh no. Just looks heavy."

Sokka frowned. "Well mister muscles your not the only who can carry heavy stuff."

Zuko grinned. He loved bugging Sokka. In fact it was one of his favorite ways to pass the time.

Sokka, carrying food, blankets, and clothes, hobbled over to the roofed area of the temple and dumped everything onto the floor.

"Well I got everything out of the balloon. I'm pooped. I'm gonna grab some grub and then take a nice long nap. I'll see you later Zuko," Sokka said.

"Ok."

Sokka grabbed a bag full of flame corn and then headed toward his room.

Zuko looked down at Katara again. She looked so peaceful. She had not been fun to be around at all the past three weeks. The war proposition was worrying her to death and she had been stressed out of her comfort zone trying to sort it out. Zuko knew he should be trying to do something to console her but they had only been married for about a month. He still knew that that was not a very good reason either.

Zuko sighed and then realized that he was really tired. He sat down next to Katara and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm back sweetie," he whispered in her ear.

Katara grunted a little and then sunk into Zuko. He smiled, kissed her on the forehead, and then lay his head on hers. Two minutes later he was fast asleep with his wife.

**Elsewhere...**

"Aang!"

Aang's eyes shot open. He rubbed them and as his vision cleared he saw his girlfriend leaning over him.

"Ah!" he screamed as her glazed eyes stared him down.

Toph giggled and rolled onto her back.

"Your funny twinkle toes!"

Aang rubbed his eyes again and sat up.

"Ha ha very funny Toph."

"You should have seen your face! I totally got you... again!"

Aang stood up and rolled his eyes. They did like each other, but that did not mean she was always nice to him. She was almost twenty one and she still acted like she was eleven. Perhaps she would never change.

Aang smiled at the thought and then realized he did want her to chill out a little.

He leaned his elbows on Appa's saddle and breathed in the fresh warm air of the Fire Nation.

He needed to speak with the authorities of the Fire council and see what their plan of action was now that the Earth queen had officially declared war on them. Toph wanted to go straight to the queen, but Aang said that it would be risky and that it could lead the queen to not trusting the Avatar at all. Toph had pressed and pressed the matter, but he had refused every time.

Aang groaned and put his head in his hands as he continued to listen to Toph's playful giggles.

"What am I going to do with her?" he whispered to himself.

**Fire Nation Palace**

"Your highness?"

Azula looked up from her paperwork to look at the messenger.

"Yes?"

"A scout in Fljan city has just reported that he has seen the Avatar. We suspect he will arrive here by mid day tomorrow."

Azula looked back down at her papers. She studied them for a moment and then looked up at the messenger again.

"Thank you. Please alert the council members."

"Yes your highness." The messenger bowed and then turned to leave Azula's office.

Azula watched him leave. She had been feeling a little hopeless the past week. She also felt defenseless and weak. Why would the Earth queen do something like this? It was... irregular perhaps?

Azula rubbed her throbbing scalp and pushed her chair back from the desk. She walked over to a nearby window and looked outside.

"Hurry Avatar. The world needs you more than ever. I hope your ready."

**Palace at Ba Sing Se**

"Mother!"

Jade spun around just in time to catch her daughter in a hug.

"Dia what's wrong!" Jade asked pushing Dia's long brown hair out of her face.

"I-It's Rohan! H-He did s-something," Dia said in a very faint voice.

"Calm down Dia. Im sure he's fine," Jade whispered, taking Dia in another tight hug.

"What's wrong with him? He's not the older brother I used to know. He's... He's a monster!" wailed Dia.

**In another room...**

A hunched figure sat in a dark and empty room. Tears poured from his eyes as he listened to his sisters words.

_"He's... He's a monster!"_

The words echoed in his head till he became dizzy. He slowly got to his feet, but then leaned on the wall for support.

"Please..." he whispered into the darkness. "Please Dia... Do not hate me... For what I have become. I still love you..." The prince fell to floor as angry tears rushed down his face.

* * *

Hi everyone! So this fic is basically about what happens ten years after the 100 year war has ended. The most popular original characters are in it, but there are also some characters I made up myself. Some of their names I plucked out of the blue but others do have foundations. For example jade is a type of rock and Dia is short for diamond. I also (please do not hate me) have twisted the romance sequences. There is Zutara and Taang. (Just warning ya in case u don't ship the same pairings ;). Finally I wanted to make a point and say that Azula IS good and is the legal ruler of the Fire Nation. I will try to update this every Friday but being myself and having a crazy schedule I can not make a defiance promise. Comments are always welcome (please no flames) as well as grammar and spelling errors.

Thx so much for reading!

~*Leia*~


	2. Chapter 2

II

**Southern Air Temple**

Katara was disrupted from her slumber by a loud grumbling noise. She frowned as she realized that the sound was very familiar to her. She sat there, awake but with her eyes closed, intensely listening to the sound and trying to identify what it was. It seemed to get louder and quieter and then louder again. Suddenly it dawned on her. Someone was snoring. There was only one person she knew who snored. Her eyes shot open and she looked to her left. When she saw the sleeping Zuko next to her she nearly screamed as she flung her arms around him.

"Zuko, your back!" she cried.

Zuko grunted and tried to sit up. He moved his hand to shield the morning sun from his eyes. When he finally got his eyes open, he saw his smiling wife hugging him. He quickly embraced her back.

"Zuko you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," Katara said, pulling away from him.

Zuko grinned. "We got done faster than we had expected."

"Where's Sokka?"

"Guess."

Katara thought for a moment. "Uhhh... Eating?"

"He was... But no."

"Hmmm... How about sleeping?"

Zuko clicked his tongue and pointed at her. "You got it!"

"Ha ha I should have known that," Katara giggled.

"No eating was a good guess," Zuko smiled.

"If you say so. So what happened?"

Zuko's smile faded a little. "The Water Tribes are doing everything they can to get supplies to the Fire Nation. Although, it appears that Queen Jade has sent some specially trained spy's out. We think they found the supply ships and are out to destroy the source of them."

Katara gasped. "You mean the Water Tribes themselves?"

"Well... not exactly. They are more likely to go for the docking bays. I don't think Queen Jade would proclaim war on the Fire Nation and then attack the Water Tribes."

Katara nodded. "Sounds like it could be a good plan, but it may not go over very well with the people of Ba Sing Se. It would also only provoke the Water Tribes to officially join sides with the Fire Nation."

"Hmmm good point. Chief Nikoa wants us to return to the North next month. He wants to make sure that if any spy's do happen to interfere with the supply lines..."

"That we're there to knock them out," Katara finished.

"Yup!"

"But next month is nearly two weeks away. Me and Momo don't wanna stay here for another month all by ourselves."

Zuko smiled and stood up. "You should be nice to your brother."

Katara frowned and stood up to. "What do you mean?"

Zuko grinned mischievously at her. "Oh nothing."

Katara crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you go on this one Zuzu."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm your wife Zuko. I can call you whatever nickname I want."

Zuko turned from her with and irritated expression.

Katara took his hand and spun him around to face her.

"I'll pry the little mystery out of Sokka sooner or later," she said, looking Zuko right in the eyes. Zuko smirked and then spun himself from her grasp.

"I'll make sure he doesn't so it's a surprise!" he called over his shoulder as he began to make his way toward the main building where they all slept.

**Ba Sing Se Palace**

Dia waited in the hallway as patiently as she could for her friend to return. She had asked him to detain Rohan until she could get a firm grip on the situation at hand. Everything she had known was a lie and she had been trying to make sense out of the confusion for the past week. Some of her questions she had guessed at logical answers for, but as for the rest, she knew she would have to go directly to Rohan if she wanted them. But there was one question in particular which had not ceased to continuously bother her. Why? Why would Rohan do something so horrible? Why would he be so sneaky and deceitful? It was not like him at all and she wondered now that if he was even really her brother.

Her swarming thoughts were suddenly interrupted by footsteps coming up the hallway in her direction. She looked up and, to her relief, found that her friend had returned.

"Did you lock the door Cli?" Dia asked anxiously.

"Of course! What would be the purpose of detaining someone if they weren't locked up?" Cli laughed, his dark brown eyes twinkling.

Dia wished she could laugh with him, but she was to stressed.

Cli had been her friend for as long as she could remember. He was probably about twenty six making him ten years older than herself, yet she had nearly caught up to him in height. He was a strong earth bender and a loyal servant to her mother. He had curly brown hair, a rather tan complexion, and eyes that were always dancing, unless he was on some stupid mission that her mother had sent him on. He always listened to her rants, concerns, and stories. He never asked a lot of questions that concerned her actions and was always willing to assist her. But when she had asked him detain Rohan he had given her a doubtful look of disapproval.

"Dia are you sure about this?" Cli asked as soon as his laughter had ceased.

Dia looked up into his eyes with a frightened expression. "No Cli. I'm not sure. But what other choice do I have?"

"You can tell me, you know."

"Yes. I know."

"Will you?"

Dia hesitated. "No. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Cli pressed gently.

"I just can't! You wouldn't understand and you probably wouldn't believe me," Dia confessed, rubbing her arms anxiously.

"Your not one to tell a lie Dia. I have never, ever heard of you telling a lie."

Dia sighed. "Well I have lied before and I got away with it. So there."

"So... you are lying?"

"No! Of course not!" Dia exclaimed, horrified that he thought she would be so merciless to lock up her own brother without a good reason.

Cli sighed heavily. "Is there anything else you need? Your mother has requested my participation in another one of her missions."

"No Cli. I'll be fine, I think. May I have the key?" Dia asked, holding out an open palm.

Cli gave her another look of absolute regret and disapproval.

"What purpose does it serve you to have it in your possession?" Cli asked, hoping that pestering her with one more question might make her crack.

Dia huffed in exasperation. "I have a few questions that I may want to ask him later. I don't really feel like tracking you down and asking for the key where people might hear us."

Cli shook his head, forfeiting her game. "All right princess," he said, pulling the key out of his pocket. "It's all yours." He then placed it reluctantly in her hand.

She grasped it tightly. "Thank you. Now. You had better report to my mother before she becomes impatient," Dia remarked, placing the key in her dress pocket.

"I can see you are quite eager to get rid of me. Very well. Good day my princess," he said bowing. He then turned and left her.

She watched him go. She wished over and over again that she didn't have to keep secrets from Cli, but she knew she couldn't tell him what she had seen Rohan do. She shuddered at the thought of it and wished for the hundredth time that week that none of this had ever happened.

She let her eyes wander to the small room that lay in a darker part of the long and rather large hallway, where Rohan was still laying unconscious.

She then silently turned away and began walking toward her bedroom at the other end of the hall.

While she did, old and new questions began to pester her mind again. She tried to shove them aside, but they just continued to crowd her head, making it almost impossible for her to think straight. She was slowly becoming more and more irritated and scared about what had happened. She was also beginning to think that those two elements of emotions were starting to mix together to create one emotion. She noticed it starting to take over her and it was even getting to the point where she was having a hard time controlling it. It was anger. Everyday she felt it burning a bigger and bigger hole inside her. She was angry at Rohan, angry at her mother, and even a little frustrated with Cli. Rohan she had a perfectly good reason to be mad at, but the hatred for her mother had been bothering her for quite some time. Her mother had always been kind to her and comforting, but it was what she did in matters of war and polotics that Dia absolutely abhorred. Firstly Jade had declared war on the Fire Nation for completely unknown reasons at which Dia would die to discover. Secondly, it appeared that her mother had started to care less and less about Rohan and she never gave him much attention anymore, even during this time of turmoil he was going through right now. Ever since Dia's father had died, Jade's actions had been rather rash and unexpected. Even a bit suspicious. Like she was hiding something.

Dia was relieved when she finally reached her bedroom door. She opened it hastily and entered her dark room. The light that had poured into room from the hallway, was suddenly executed when Dia closed and locked her door. She took the key that Cli had reluctantly given her out of her pocket and placed it in one of her drawers, hoping would remain hidden from the maids that cleaned her bedroom every morning. She didn't bother to light her lamp. She liked the dark sometimes and it comforted her when she felt alone and defenseless. She could not explain why because most people found the darkness frightening and evil. She couldn't make other people understand her ways when they were so abnormal.

She opened her window allowing the moonlight to flow into her dark bedroom and cast a calming glow on her furniture. She collapsed on a chair that was set next to her dresser where she kept undergarments and less formal dresses that didn't need to be ironed as often or hung in a wardrobe. On top of the dresser she kept some of her most valued possessions. There was a small pink and cream shell that swirled and spiraled. There were also a few other shells which had unique features. But this one was her absolute favorite. She had found it when she was young and free. She and her family had gone to this beach every summer and she and Rohan would collect shells for hours. But then her father died and they were locked up and she never saw that beautiful beach again. The only access they were allowed outside of the castle was a small concealed yard that was only good for sitting and smelling flowers or possibly meditating. Also on the desk she kept a little jeweled box with her most precious jewelry in it. Her baby necklace, a silver necklace chain with a diamond charm that Rohan had given her for her sixteenth birthday, a few earrings, and two bracelets that she had been collecting charms for. The last two items on the dresser were two photos in silver frames. One of them was of her and Rohan when they were quite young. Seven and five perhaps. The other picture was of her and her best friend. Dia sighed as she picked up the picture and touched the glass, that was protecting the photo, gently with her finger tips. A small tear escaped her eye and landed on the glass. It sat there for a second, shimmering in the moonlight and then slid down the glass. Dia sniffed and held the picture close to her chest. How she missed the old days when she was free.

"This is all mothers fault," Dia whispered to herself, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve and then standing up to set the picture back on her dresser. "Why did she have to keep us so isolated from the outside world after father died? It's so unfair! What did we ever do?"

Dia walked swiftly over to her bedside and sat down on her mattress with a very audible huff. She then glanced at her nightstand. It had a little lamp and a picture of her and her mother that was taken about three years ago. She glared at it for a whole minute. She realized for the first time how fake her happiness had been for the past eleven years of her life. How could she be happy? She had been locked up in this stupid castle for more than half her life! She was done bowing down to a mother that kept secrets, told lies, and showed hardly any affection or concern for her own children. Dia snarled at the picture and hissed, "Im done with you." With that, she snatched up the photo and threw it to the ground at her feet. It hit the floor with a loud crash and, the glass that had protected the photo from any possible outside damage, shattered into a million pieces.

Dia, not completely aware of what she was doing anymore, kneeled on the ground to pull the photo away from the broken glass. As her knees hit the ground, the glass shards cut past the thin silk of her dress and into her knees and legs. She didn't flinch. Her hands clumsily caught hold of the picture frame and, in the process, the glass shards cut up her hands and arms. With the frame now in her grasp, Dia plunged her hand into the open hole where the glass had broken and tore out the picture. She then placed her hands, palms down, on the ground where the glass was and pushed herself to her feet.

"You are a disgrace," she hissed again and she began ripping the photo. Within seconds the photo was nothing but a small pile of shreds.

With a wild look on her face, Dia began to search her room for other things that had either belonged to her mother or her mother had given her. In her rage she broke music boxes, small vases with beautiful artwork on them, and a lamp Jade had given her on her sixth birthday. She also snapped necklace and bracelet chains and ripped anymore photos or pictures that she could find of her mother.

When she had finished taking revenge on her mother, Dia's room had become a hazardous place to walk, what with broken glass and other sharp objects that now littered the floor. She suddenly seemed to snap out of her fury and, in result, she gasped at the scene she had created. She covered her open mouth with her hands and began hyperventilating from what she had done. A second later she tasted something weird on her hands. She instantly tore them away from her face when she realized what it was. She dared to look down at her arms. Her hyperventilating stopped and she suddenly became sick with nausea. Her arms and hands where covered in deep cuts which could only be caused by sharp objects. Blood could been seen coming from the cuts and she wanted to scream in absolute horror at what she had done to herself. She then froze when she felt something cold trickle down her cheek and slip into her mouth. She shuddered when she tasted it. She placed her hand gently on her cheek and pulled it away slowly. Her fingertips were now dyed a bright red.

She shook her head in disbelief. She fell onto her bed and began to cry hysterically.

"I'm the monster now," she whispered as her whole body shook from sobbing.

**In another room... **

Rohan moaned as he slowly began to wake up. His head throbbed from an unknown pain and he moved his hands to rest them against his head. As he did this he took in his surroundings.

The small room was empty expect for a small candle which was glowing in the far corner of the room. The room itself had an old grey wall and the floor was made of stone. It was so small it almost could have been a closet, but Rohan guessed that it had, at one point, been used as a closet to store household items in. Lastly he spotted the door. Light was coming from underneath it and that made him wonder for the first time why he was in here.

His head was feeling better so he removed his hands from his head and tried to push himself to his feet. The first time he tried he became vey dizzy and fell back onto the floor. He shook his head and waited for his head to settle down. After a couple of minutes he tried to rise once again. This time he was successful, but his head did spin and he leaned against the wall for support.

Once he decomposed himself, he held up his hands on either side of himself and flicked his wrists up before pressing his palms against the opposite walls. His ears were open to any noise he could find. He then closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on channeling the sounds coming from his sisters room to his own ears. His blood turned cold when he heard her crying uncontrollably. His eyes shot open and he tore his hands away from the walls.

"Dia..." he whispered. Rohan turned to the door. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it.

"Blast! Its locked," he cursed, thinking hard. Then he got an extremely risky idea. He knew it could be dangerous, but he would do it to get to Dia.

So he stood in front of the door and then spread his arms out again and then made an L shaped symbol with his right thumb and index finger. Then he brought his hands together, making a huge blast of air which hurdled itself at the locked door. The door was instantly blown from it hinges and flung across the hallway. Rohan slipped out of the room and headed down the hall toward his sisters room.

**Fljan City (Fire Nation)**

"Toph will you at least try it on?" Aang asked.

Toph shook her head. "No Aang. Thanks but no thanks. You know I hate dresses and I have no intentions to change that."

Aang did his best to contain his temper and as well as keeping himself from firebending at her. Ugh! Why did she always have to be such a pain! They would be arriving at the palace for the meeting any minute and all Aang wanted Toph to do was wear something nice instead her old dingy tan smock and green pants. He had gone to a lot of trouble last time he came to the Fire Nation to find and buy her a nice dress. And now she didn't even want to try it on!

"You may like it... and besides you want have a good image going into the Fire palace. After all it was the Earth Kingdom that proposed the war," Aang said trying his best to persuade her.

Toph put her nose in the air and crossed her arms defiantly. "No."

Aang felt like strangling her. "Toph please? We can hurl rocks at each other when we get back to the Southern Air Temple."

"No."

"I can firebend while you block all of my attacks."

"No."

"I can give you and Katara money so you can go out for a girls day," Aang said desperately, knowing his last resort would not work.

Toph looked at him. "Ya promise?"

Aang looked at her completely shocked. "Umm... Yes?"

"Ok you got yourself a deal," Toph said snatching the red and gold kimono from Aang's hand. "Now turn around while I change, Twinkle Toes!"

**Fire Nation Palace**

Azula tried to compose her thoughts as her maids frantically went through her giant wardrobe. What would she say at the meeting? Could she have Toph be an ambassador to the Earth queen to tell her that the Fire Nation did not want to fight? She didn't even know why the Earth Kingdom had proclaimed this stupid war!

"Will this one do, milady?" one of the maids asked holding up a maroon dress with draping sleeves and a collar.

"Yes," Azula said plainly.

"And will this robe be ok?" asked another maid, holding up a dark pinkish reddish robe with golden lace and dragons on it.

"Of course."

The maids went to work right away and quickly had her dressed. They spent only five minutes on her hair and then another two minutes putting her crown on. Lastly they tried to put makeup on her, but Azula refused to wear any. She really didn't care to look pretty.

After the maids had left, Azula sunk onto her bed and waited for a messenger to come and tell her when the Avatar and Toph had arrived.

* * *

OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I have no idea what happened! You get two chapters today. I got a review and the reviewer was like what does this mean. Sorry... I tried to update this before Friday, but I realized there were a few elements in the rough draft that I hadn't made clear. So I had to go back and rewrite some stuff. The section on Dia I completely rewrote and half of Rohan I rewrote. And let me tell you. It made this chapter so much longer. So yay for rough drafts!

So... What's up with Dia? Has she gone crazy? And Rohan. He's been acting a little suspicious to. You may have already made a guess at what he can bend. Your only half right. There is so much more and it will be revealed soon! ;). What is Zuko hinting at with Katara? Why in the world should she have a reason to be nice to Sokka? Oh and speaking of Sokka there will be no Suki in this fic :(. I would have put her in, but because she's in so little of the main episodes and she has such small parts in some of them I find it kinda of hard to capture her personality. Hate me if you want but I have my reasons. I have tried to write on her but... well it was not fun nor easy. So sorry if I bursted your bubble. Stubborn Toph doesn't want to wear a dress huh? I don't blame her. (I don't like wearing dresses either). Also I wanted to mention that each chapter will focus more on different characters. So if you more of someone please wait or you can tell me in a comment!

I will update on Friday if I can (or maybe sooner!) please review (no flames please!) I really appreciate them. Oh and Im sorry if the first few chapters are a bit short. They do get longer and (hopefully) a little more suspenseful. It is a mystery after all ;)

Thank you for reading!

~*Leia*~


	3. Chapter 3

III

**Ba Sing Se Palace**

Rohan dashed down the hall and skidded to a stop at his sisters bedroom door. He was going knock when he heard that she was still crying. He hated it when she cried. It always tore at his heart. He tentatively took hold of the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. He slipped inside.

The room was completely dark except for an open window that had allowed moonlight to faintly tint the features of the room. As the light from the hall filtered into the room, Rohan could see Dia huddled in the far corner of her room. The floor was covered with items and other various objects which Rohan had to dodge to get to his sister. As he came closer he could see that her eyes were an intense bright red and her cheeks were dry and stained from tears. Also there were little red marks running up and down her hands and arms. He cringed when he saw a long cut that ran across her left cheek and the blood that had trickled from it stained her temple. Her emerald colored dress was ripped on the hem of the skirt and the lace that had been on her quarter sleeves was tinted lightly with red and yellow.

Rohan edged a little closer to her and then stopped. Her breathing came in gasps as she looked up at him. Her eyes that used to be a vibrate green, narrowed with anger as she stared him down. Rohan swallowed and attempted to speak to Dia.

"Dia please..." he started.

"Don't."

Rohan stood still for a moment and then edged a little closer to her. "I know your mad at me, but ple-"

"Stop. I don't wanna hear it."

Rohan finally made it through her mess and knelt down beside her. He wanted to hold her, but he could instantly could feel the heat of sweat radiating off her. So instead he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dia please. I can explain everything. I-"

Dia raised her hand and slapped him square on the face.

"I know what your doing Rohan, but your weird mind tricks won't work on me," she sneered.

Rohan put his hand on his now flaming cheek. What was wrong with her? "Dia are you alright?" Rohan asked urgently.

She frowned angrily. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your older brother."

"Well your failing as one," she retorted.

"Dia we should get you to a doctor," Rohan said putting his arm all the way around her shoulders.

"Get away from me!" Dia screamed, as she shoved Rohan away from her and struggled to her feet.

"Dia-"

"Just stay back, ok. I know what you are! I know what you can do. How long did you think you could hide it? Your not my brother, your not Jade's son, your not a prince!"

Rohan's hands dropped to his sides. How did she find out?

"I know what your bending abilities are. Your a traitor. You... Airbender!"

"That's enough!" Rohan said, taking Dia by the arm.

"Don't touch me!"

Rohan shut and locked the door and then put a hand over Dia's mouth. "Shut up, or I'll make you," he hissed in her ear.

Dia thrashed around wildly, but Rohan held onto her tight. After about five minutes she finally gave up.

"Ready to cooperate?" Rohan asked.

Dia nodded.

"Good," he said releasing her.

**Southern Air Temple**

"Katara will you please go to sleep?" Zuko moaned into his pillow.

Katara paused her pacing. "How can I? I have a war to think about and how I'm going to assist my father and the Northern Water Tribe during it."

Zuko raised an irritated eyebrow. "Katara we're not leaving for a whole two weeks. You don't need to be worrying about this stuff yet," Zuko replied sitting up.

Katara continued her pacing. "Quiet! I'm thinking."

"Katara!" Zuko said, flopping back down on the bed.

"My your whiny tonight. What were you and Sokka doing while I was making dinner?"

Zuko scowled. "We played two rounds of Pi Sho."

Katara paused again, but with a grin on her face.

"Zuzu did you lose again?" Katara giggled.

"Not funny Tara."

Katara jumped on the bed. "Come on Zuko. Lighten up! Just admit that my brother is better at Pi Sho than you."

"Never."

"Zuzu... You've lost the last ten games you've played."

"I'm not giving up," Zuko said stubbornly, turning his back toward Katara.

"That's the Zuko I know and like."

"Will you go to bed now?"

"Only if you promise to win tomorrow."

"Ok I'll try."

"No, you can't try."

"Ok, ok. I'll win."

"Ok. I'll accept that. Scoot over! Your hogging the mattress," Katara said, putting her hands on Zuko's back and pushing him to the other side of the bed.

"Well you hog the blankets all the time."

"Ya I do. So?"

"So, I get the mattress you get the blanket."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Fine."

Katara slid under the blankets next to Zuko. She flipped onto her side to face Zuko and then placed her head on her hands.

"Zuko?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think the Earth Queen will really try to wipe out the Water Tribes?"

Zuko sighed heavily and then put an arm around Katara and pulled her close to him. "I don't know Tara. I don't think it is very likely, but then no one would ever dream that the Earth Queen would start a war."

Katara snuggled closer to Zuko. She really wanted to believe that her home was safe, but how could she be sure? So far, the Earth Queen had been totally unpredictable. First the war and then the spies. What would she think of next?

**Fljan City (Fire Nation) **

"I feel ridiculous," Toph complained, sliding down Appa's big, hairy side.

"Toph, you look fine," Aang replied as he untied Appa's reigns from a post.

"Aang, not to hurt your feelings or anything, but this fabric is really... scratchy."

"I know."

Aang instantly felt Toph's heartbeat quicken with anger.

He turned to her. "Toph, please just try to-," he stopped mid sentence to gape in horror at her.

"Try to what?"

"Toph why did you slide down Appa? You know he's shedding!" Aang cried, running over to Toph.

"Ya I know. What's the big deal?"

"Your covered in Sky Bison hair!"

Toph shrugged. "Don't care."

"Y-You don't understand! You've totally ruined your dress! It's covered in hair and some seams at the bottom have ripped," Aang stated in disbelief, trying vigorously to brush her off.

"Oh... Whoops."

Aang lifted an irritated eyebrow. "Uh huh."

Once Aang had gotten most of the fur off, he looked at the damage.

"Sorry Toph, but it looks like you'll be wearing your regular stuff."

Toph pretended to looked sad. "That stinks. I really wanted to wear it!"

Aang smiled. "Really?"

"Nah. Just messin with you," she said, earthbending herself up onto Appa to change.

Aang crossed his arms angrily and walked a fair distance away while she changed.

**Ba Sing Se Palace**

Cli walked quickly away from Dia. He went down the hall and turned the corner without looking back. What was her problem? She did not at all seem to be her same playful self anymore. He guessed that the war and the problems she was having with her brother had a huge affect on her right now. She seemed to also have a lot of conflict within her. He knew how that felt because he did to. He did not at all agree with the queen's proposition of war on the Fire Nation, but he was no one to speak out against it. If he did, the queen would probably fire him and then banish him from Ba Sing Se.

He continued on his way down the long hallway toward the throne room where his queen awaited him. He kept on wondering what sort of mission she was going to send him on this time. He really did not want to go and oversee the plans to attack the Water Tribes loading docks or see who was the best spy to do a particular job. He knew that it would be something stupid and would probably have something to with hurting the Fire Nation. He honestly wanted no part at all in this war. Nobody did. Only the queen and some of her most devoted and power hungry generals. He was also quite sure that the Di Lee were helping her to. If she asked for their assistance she probably would send them out to track down any traitors in Ba Sing Se. He was sure that if they did catch anyone they would be put in prison and then interrogated later for why they had betrayed their queen.

When he finally reached the giant emerald doors at the end of the hallway, he walked through the entrance only to be stopped by a guard.

"Do you have the queen's permission to enter?" the guard asked.

"Yes. She has asked for my presence," Cli replied patiently.

The guard nodded. "The queen is not here. She is in her private quarters."

"May you show me where her private quarters are?" Cli responded, having absolutely no actual idea where her private quarters were exactly.

The guard nodded again and pointed three doors down on the right of the long hallway.

"Thank you," Cli said, bowing appreciatively. The guard made no reply and went back to his post.

Cli shrugged and walked back down the hallway and stopped at the door in which the guard had instructed him to go to. He knocked and waited patiently for an answer.

Five seconds later the tall and beautiful queen opened her door. Her expression looked dismal and regal. Her brilliant green eyes showed no emotions what so ever and they looked as cold as ice. Her brown hair was done up in a intricate bun and her golden crown sat perfectly on her hair. As she stood tall and her long green gown swept the floor. Her face remained like a rock when she saw Cli.

"There you are. I thought you would never show up. Come in," she said plainly as she stepped aside to let Cli in. He gave a respectful nod and then entered.

The room was mostly dark except for a few candles that had been cast a strange glow on the room and made it feel a little creepy.

"Please sit," Jade said, gesturing toward a chair.

"Thank you, my queen," Cli replied, taking the seat.

She didn't say anything in response as she sat down in a chair across from him.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you in here is because this is a secret mission. You will be selecting ten of the best earth benders to go with you. Everything has been arranged and you will leave tomorrow," Jade explained briefly leaving out a lot of the important details that Cli needed to know in order to carry out this new mission of hers.

"Pardon me your highness, but where exactly am I going with these ten best earth benders?" he asked.

"Well yesterday one of my scout groups reported that they knew where the Avatar's friends were keeping base. So I asked for the location and now I'm sending you there to destroy it," she said, acting like she had gotten the information all by herself.

Cli was still a bit confused. "Destroy what my queen?"

"The Western Air Temple."

Cli sat there in utter shock. The Western Air Temple? That place was very sacred and hadn't been touched for years.

"Are you in?" Jade asked, disrupting Cli's thoughts.

He didn't answer right away because thoughts were swirling through his head. "I can't destroy the Western Air Temple! That's absurd! But if I turn down the assignment the queen would get suspicious and ask why," he thought to himself. If he told her why he was almost positive she would banish him. He could not allow that. He meet her eyes, gulped and said, "I accept."

The queen smirked a little. "Thank you Cli. I knew I could count on you," she said dryly.

Cli stood up. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible so he could think things out.

Jade stood up to. "The earth benders that you may choose from are lined up in one of the back gardens."

Cli nodded. "Thank you, your majesty. I am quite honored to be in charge of this mission." He started walking towards the door. He felt relieved when his hand touched the knob. He turned it, opened the door and exited the room without another word.

* * *

Chapter three done! yay:). I wanted to apologize if anyone thought that the scene with Dia in that last chapter felt to dark. Sorry about that. Rohan's bending revealed! (You probably figured it out last chapter though;) How is there still an air bender alive other than Aang? There's something I wanted to mention that is important to the story. There is always an extension to bending. You know blood bending is the extension of water bending and metal bending is the extension of earth bending, so on. So does Rohan know how use the extension of air bending? hmmm... Toph ruined her dress! Aang was not to pleased about that. A little bit of Zutara fluff:D hopefully it you didn't find it weird. Ha ha poor Zuko can't beat Sokka in Pi Sho! Will he get to try again? And what about Cli? He really doesn't want to do this mission. But if he doesn't the queen will banish him. Tough choice! Hopefully he made the right one. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review (Pls no flames;) and I'll get back to you on Friday! Thx for reading guys!

~*Leia*~


End file.
